Idate
'Idate (イダテ) is a humanoid killer whale from Mogeko's series, Ice Scream. He also made a minor appearance in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea known only as "Orca". Appearance His skin is pale, and his sharp black eyes are often accompanied with a smirk, giving him a devious appearance. He has cropped black hair with two white ovals on both sides, giving him a more "orca-esque" appearance, along with a tall black dorsal fin on his head. He wears a black business suit and a grey shirt, which is occasionally accompanied with a black tie (as seen in his Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea sprites), but he is often shown without it in his Ice Scream appearances. He also wears a pair of black pants, gloves, and shoes. He often is shown holding or smoking a cigarette. Personality Idate has shown a tendency to be very cruel and even fairly sadistic in his actions, often referring to beating up others as "playing" with them. He also appears to be a heavy smoker. In his Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea appearance, he is noticeably derogatory towards sharks, calling them "stupid" and "just fish". He even goes so far as to attack Samekichi unprovoked in hopes of eating him. In spite of his belligerence, he has been shown to be helpful, such as when he helped Tatsumiya escape at Wadanohara's request, although he claimed that he had nothing else to do. In Ice Scream, he appears as the antagonist and often harasses the residents of Iceberg Isle, especially Rocma whom he appears to have a particularly unhealthy obsession with. He dismisses his niece, Nagi, as a mere child, and his elder brother Takama seems to disapprove of him. Background Appearances Major * Ice Scream - Antagonist Minor * Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea - Minor Character Cameo * Mogeko Castle - Appeared on a TV screen. Relationships ''Family'' Nagi Idate's Niece. Nagi fervently loves him but Idate only sees her as a child.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1qhgIY3blbxalL-XvkhTiLjFUVFL3bEGvp6ViFOmWFfE/pub Takama They have yet to be seen interacting, but his elder brother seems to disapprove of him, even telling Nagi to keep away from him (as seen in Mogeko's LOG #1). ''Ice Scream Cast'' Rock Idate has a hateful relationship with Rock; nevertheless, he considers him a friend. They are smoking buddies, but Idate tends to talk about Rocma, much to Rock's obvious displeasure.http://seichiinara.web.fc2.com/english/icescream/02.html Rocma Enemy. Idate has an unhealthy obsession with her.http://vgperson.com/other/icescream/character.htm Shirogane Torturer. He beat him with a stick and stabbed him with an icicle, both on different occasions.http://seichiinara.web.fc2.com/english/icescream/05.html Yukisada Enemy. Tore off his arm and tried to eat him. ''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Cast''' Wadanohara Attempted to eat her once as well (and was even successful in Bad End 1), but was subsequently defeated. Later, he fulfilled her request to assist Tatsumiya, although he brushed it off as simply having nothing else to do. Samekichi His one-time target. Due to Samekichi being a shark, he's naturally antagonistic towards him. Old Old was defeated quickly at his hands after a request from Wadanohara to help Tatsumiya. Tatsumiya Idate assisted her in escaping from Old. Trivia * Idate appears to be one of Okegom's favorite characters, due to appearing in both Ice Scream and Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, as well as a few of their illustrations. * His tail is a delicate area. * When he's sober, he can get a perfect score playing darts. However, while intoxicated, he can't even get one of the darts to hit the board. * He has been shown to have worn heart-patterned boxers at least once. * He is seen receiving underwater cigarettes from Nekoyama in Ice Watching. * In one of the pictures drawn on Funamusea's site shows Satanick and Idate shaking hands, and another shows them eating/drinking together. * He's rather violent with his "food" and sometimes even rapes them before eating. * Idate's parents are currently in a town full of orcas. * As seen in Mogeko's artwork, he seems to panic if he lost his cigarettes. Gallery * ''Visit Idate/Gallery to see the gallery. Quotes * "I'm just an Orca on a stroll." * "Anybody stronger around?" (Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Bonus Room) References Navigation Category:Ice Scream Category:Characters Category:Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Category:Male Category:Iceberg Isle Category:Animals